


The Gala

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, LEO!Bucky Barnes, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: While at a gala celebrating your boss, Tony Stark's, recent donation to the NYPD, you meet a handsome sergeant and get up to no good in his car.





	The Gala

You really hate these sorts of things. The stuffy people, the dresses you can’t move in, the schmoozing. It was suffocating. But it was also part of your job. Being Pepper Potts’ personal assistant means having to come to these sort of things. This one, for example, is a gala for the NYPD as a formality following Stark Industries’ donation of a whole bunch of new stuff, including tactical gear, an entirely new computer infrastructure, and more money than all the cops in New York could earn in a year. Combined.

Basically, Tony and Pepper had doubled the police budget and wanted to make a public statement to let all the Big Bads out there know who they’re up against while simultaneously rubbing elbow with the brass.

You manage to duck away from some of this brass and dart through the crowds, making your way to the open bar. This is actually one of the two good things about these events. The food was also pretty decent since Tony is a foodie, so you usually went home full and pleasantly buzzed without having to spend a dime.

You order a double shot of Patron Silver neat to sip on and tuck a few ones in the bartenders tip jar before turning around to leave. A voice catches your attention and you turn, your eyes falling on quite possibly the most attractive man on the planet.

“Starting strong tonight,” he comments, nodding towards your tequila with a smirk. You smile back and face him.

“It’s going to be a long night. I figure I could use a little… social lubrication,” you answer. Blue Eyes’ mouth widens until you can see his teeth through his grin.

“Lubrication, huh?” he responds. His grin is incredibly suggestive and you raise your glass to your lips, downing half of it. Blue Eyes watches you before turning to the bartender and ordering his own double shot, handing him some bills and raising his glass to you.

“To lubrication,” he toasts suggestively, tapping his glass on yours. You both take a swig, emptying your glasses. You grin at his profile and he orders you both another round, somehow knowing this man is going to be trouble.

* * *

You totally underestimated Blue Eyes and the amount of trouble you expected from him. After your second tequila, he’d somehow convinced the bartender to just give him the bottle and had come back to your table with it, a couple shot glasses, and a bowl of lime slices.  You’d snagged the salt shaker from your table and the two of you had snuck down to the garage to sit in his car to get completely shitfaced.

Also, it turns out Blue Eyes is  _Sergeant_ Blue Eyes and he’s acting head of the gang force unit as their Captain turned out to be involved with Hydra, a Godfather-esque mob. Turns out he was the Don Corleone of the whole operation.

The conversation quickly turned away from work, though, and towards more personal subjects. Then his mouth was on yours in a searing kiss and you’re somehow finagled into his lap in the driver's’ seat. You moan into his mouth, suckling on his tongue as he runs it along the back side of your top teeth. He, in turn, slips a hand down the front of your dress and grasps your breast, kneading it firmly until your nipple is peaked against his palm.

Your hand slides down his chest, wedging itself between your right hip and his very hard length, squeezing in time with his hand. You’re a moaning mess in minutes as he bucks up into your hand, and you press your thighs together, needing friction.

“Fuck,” you breathe, pulling away. You want so badly to straddle his waist, but you’d worn a floor length gown tonight and couldn’t get the material around your legs to cooperate. Sergeant Blue Eyes realizes your predicament and shifts, his hand dropping down between the seat and the floor, sliding the seat back away from the steering wheel before dropping the seat back down so he’s lying beneath you.

You find it much easier to maneuver yourself into a straddle over his hips and you both moan loudly as your soaked core rubs deliciously against his cock. His hands go to your hips, rolling you against him as his breathing deepens.

“You gonna come like this, baby?” he purrs, moaning when you nod and speed up. He cups the back of your neck and pulls you down to him, your bodies pressed flush against each other as you grind your clit against the zipper of his pants. His other hand slides over your back until he reaches the swell of your ass, and you come when his fingers slip between your cheeks and rub against your tight hole, the fabric creating a delicious friction there.

“I gotta have you now, baby,” Blue Eyes growls, wrapping his arms around you and sitting up. You somehow manage to get his door open and climb out without ripping your dress, and Blue Eyes is quick to grab you around the waist and guide you to the trunk of the car. Luckily he’d parked in an empty corner of the garage and no one could see you unless  they were in plain view.

You moan as his hand comes up under your jaw to cup your throat, his thumb digging into your pulse point as his tongue fucks into your mouth. You chase his lips when he pulls away, then moan as he spins you in his grasp, hand closing around your throat as he bends you over the trunk.

“You gonna read me my rights, officer?” you moan, his responding chuckle sending a shiver down your spine. He grabs your wrists and releases your throat to drop his hand down to circle them, holding them behind your back. You hear a metallic clink and the cool bite of metal on your wrists, realising that he’s actually handcuffing you.

“You carry those around with you everywhere?” you moan, then whimper when his hand clamps over your mouth.

“First, you have the right to remain silent. I’d appreciate if you exercised that right,” he growls in your ear. You hear the slide of a zipper as he undoes his trousers before gathering your skirt in one hand. “Wouldn’t want you to say anything that might get you punished.”

You have to close your eyes as a wave of arousal hits you hard enough that you feel dizzy. He shoves a handful of material in your hand and you close your fist around it. You know it’s the back of your dress as you feel the cold air of the garage on your thighs. He tugs your panties down your legs before thrusting two fingers between your lips and deep into your pulsing cunt, his hand keeping your moan trapped in your mouth.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you.”

He pushes his cock into your tight cunt, setting a brutal pace.

“Kind wish you’d say my name, ‘specially since I’m already all over you, baby girl,” he groans in your ear. He presses his chest up against your back and wraps his free arm around your waist, holding you close as he fucks you relentlessly.

It doesn’t take long for you to reach the precipice, moaning constantly against Bucky’s palm as you feel the pressure building. He seems to know exactly what you need because he lets go of your waist and pushes you down against the trunk, sliding his hand over your hip beneath the material of your dress. He swipes his fingers over your clit quickly and you’re coming, soaking his hand as you spill your release all over the back of his car. It’s loud in the quiet garage and the sound of it is simultaneously the hottest and filthiest thing you’ve ever heard.

Blue Eyes continues to slam into you, his hand staying planted firmly on your mouth until his thrusts become erratic. His fingers press against your clit again, drawing another wet orgasm from you as he fills your cunt with his seed.

You groan as he pulls out of you and uncovers your mouth, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. You can feel the mixture of both your climaxes dripping onto the concrete beneath your feet and you shudder.

“You okay, baby doll?” Bucky asks, still out of breath. You feel him jostling the handcuffs and they come loose. You let go of the material still grasped in your fist and let it fall to the ground, hiding the evidence of you brutal fucking you just took.

“Yeah, Buck. I’m good,” you answer, turning to kiss him. He hisses against your mouth when you reach down to tuck him back into his pants and you press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Once his zipper is up he wraps his arms around your waist, tugging you close. YOu giggle when you feel your forgot panties fall to your ankles, and bend down to pull them off.

“You’ve earned these, Sarge,” you say, tucking them into his pocket. He grins when you pull his wedding band out of the same pocket, grabbing his left hand to slip it back on his finger.

“We should role play more often, dontcha think?” he says, pulling your rings from his other pocket and putting them back on your finger. He kisses your knuckles before lacing your fingers together.

“Yeah, we should,” you answer. Bucky kisses you again and you nibble on his bottom lip.

“Tony got us a room for the night,” you murmur against Bucky’s lips. You feel him grin. “I think we should go up and see if we can recreate our wedding night.”


End file.
